


To Poof a Pearl

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2018 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Crystal Gems, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, Earth, Established Relationship, F/F, Gems, OT3, Oneshot, Polypearls bomb 2018, Poofing, Reforming, SU - Freeform, Worried Blue Pearl, a bit angsty, polypearls, polypearls bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls bomb 2018: Day 3Yellow is poofed, Blue is worried and Pearl tries to calm her.





	To Poof a Pearl

Pearl sat on the wooden floor of the beach house, holding the hand of Blue Pearl without looking at her. Both of them were busy with looking at the white round gem laying on one of Steven’s pillows, it was Yellow. She had poofed really unexpectedly, and Blue who only was used to seeing strange gems be poofed had totally freaked out, screaming about how vulnerable Yellow was in this state, and that a simple mistake could shatter their lover, leaving just Blue and Pearl behind. Nothing would be the same again, Blue had said.

It had taken Pearl a full hour to calm down her panicked lover, explaining to her that she was used to dealing with poofed friends, and that nothing would happen. The gemstones were actually pretty durable, so Yellow’s gem wouldn’t spontaneously turn into shards. But still, Blue had been worried, so Pearl had went and gotten a pillow. Now the gemstone was just lying there in the soft fabric, it would be impossible for it to shatter this way, she reassured Blue.

“Pearl…”, Blue whispered as she looked at the shining gemstone. “When will she come back? It’s been so long”.

Pearl changed her attention from the gemstone to look over at the other pearl, she tightened her grip of her hand and used her other one to carefully stroke her back, she was still clearly extremely upset over the fact that Yellow had been poofed by that gem monster. Unlike Pearl, Yellow and Blue were servants and not used to battle, this just proved it. Pearl had just wanted to take her two lovers out on a stroll, showing them that they now were their own gems and could do whatever they wanted, and it had failed horribly.

“Well, it’s different for every gem. Amethyst usually takes minutes, I take weeks. But it’s been six days, so if we’re lucky she’ll come back soon Blue. I know you miss Yellow, I do too. But remember I’m always here for you. Waiting is horrible, but we can do it together”.

Blue just nodded.

“Thanks Pearl, it’s just, yes I do love you. You’re the right gem for me, but so is Yellow, I love you both equally, and nothing beats the feeling of the three of us together, that’s when I’m the happiest”.

“Oh Blue, I promise, once Yellow is back I’ll make sure we three have a day all to ourselves, I miss Yellow too. It is truly a special feeling when we three are together, and I’m pretty sure she feels that way too”.

As Pearl comforted Blue, both of them were too busy to see the pearl fly up in the air as a bright white light spread for second. Yellow had reformed, and had quite a similar outfit from before, with an added star on it now when the Crystal Gems no longer were seen as criminals, and because she technically wasn’t “just” a servant anymore. She still helped Yellow Diamond from time to time, but only because she wanted to, not because she was forced too.

She looked confused at her lovers since she only heard bits of the conversation.

“Feeling that way about what?”.

“YELLOW”.

Not even a second later, both the pearls were on top over Yellow, crushing her as they gave her a massive hug. Blue was crying.

“We’ve missed you so much”.


End file.
